New Demigods
by NeonDancingBunnies
Summary: New generations of demigods! Meet Raven Skies a 13 year old daughter of       and her bestfriend Jainna Robertsons on their journey to Camp Half-Blood. New characters and new adventures..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic story So please bare with me.. **

**This NOT about Percy Jackson.. Just to tell you. It's about the 'next generation' of demigods. **

**If you're not interested, I suggest: DON'T READ IT.**

**But if you like to check it out, then you're awesome! **

**Okay.. ENJOOOOOY! **

Hello, my name is Raven Skies, I'm 13 years young. I used to live in San Francisco. Not until 2 months ago when my "parents" decide to move to New York. You see, I was an orphan. My mom died in a plane crash 5 years ago. I had no other relatives and I never met my dad, so I was sent to the orphanage in San Francisco.

The Hudsons adopted me when I was 11. They had two twin sons named Nate and Finnick. They are 4 years younger than me. I loved them so much and they love me too. Anyway, we moved to New York because my parents said it was dangerous to live there. Though I didn't understand what the danger is in that place..

I went to a new school, New York University for dyslexic kids. **(Yes, I am dyslexic and ADHD)** So it means I had to start all over again and meet other friends. **NOTE: I'm not really a friendly type of person who talks to people. So in other words, I barely have friends. ** In my first day of school, I met a new friend. **(Surprisingly, someone approached me.) **Her name is Jainna Robertson. **( She said her name was pronounced as JAY-NA. But who cares.) ** She is 13, like me. She doesn't interact with people, and she always, ALWAYS chew gums. She has blonde hair with red streaks, green eyes and fair skin. You may say that she's my bestfriend.

*BEEP BEEP!

"Oh, the bus is there. You kids better get going." Says my mom.

I finished my hot chocolate and grabbed my bag.

"C'mon Raven!" shouted the twins.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied.

I went outside, and I found the twins waiting for me. My bestfriend, Jainna waved at the window, pointing at the empty chair beside her while doing a thumbs-up. I smiled back at her and entered the bus with Nate and Finnick. As usual, I sat beside her. It was a 30 minute drive before we reach the school. Everyone was quiet in the bus except for Martha and her gang at the back row. I ignored the noise, so did Jainna. I put on my earphones and listened to some Owl City songs in my Ipod. I let myself fall asleep and visit my own fantasy land. Everything was perfect until a loud ***KABOOOOOOM! **Woke me up.

**WHATCHU THINK? I'm still working on the next chapter. If you do have suggestions, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Oh my gods! Their first monster appears

**Hey! Here's the next chapter…**

My eyes popped open and I gasped.

"Wahaha! Wake up little birdie.." says Martha.

She was holding her fake bomb beside my ear, the one that she uses to scare every kid. *Phew, I thought it was something serious.

"Go away Martha. You big fat ugly crap!" says Jainna. Her saliva was going to my face. I tried to wipe it, not making it obvious so I won't embarrass her.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Martha answered back. Jainna stood up, ready to smack Martha in the face. I stopped her and pulled her back to her chair.

"Stop it" I muttered. Martha stuck her tongue out, I ignored her. Her other three ugly friends were laughing behind her.

"Okay! We're here. Everybody out!" yelled the bus driver. We got our backpacks and head to our first class. After English we went to Home-economics, then to pre-Algebra. I checked my watch it was 12:34pm already. Jainna and I went to the cafeteria and ordered our lunch. We sat at the table in the corner. It's where we usually sit. I was half way done with my meal when I heard Jainna say, "Oh God, please."

I saw one of our not-so-friend schoolmate, Thresh Underwoods coming towards our table. He waved when he saw me looking at him, and I tried to smile back. He was fifteen years old and he has alot of freckles. **(Take note of that word. ALOT.) **Thresh usually gets bullied because of his leg disorder, and nobody cares much about him. Just like us.

I let him sit in the empty chair beside me. Jainna rolled her eyes at me. I ignored her and tried to be nice to Thresh.

"Hi" I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He answered. Ugh, I hate it when people reply like that. Maybe that's another reason why people dislike him. Because his boring? Anyway, I didn't ask any more questions. Jainna and I kept eating our lunch while he was talking about nature. I try to smile and laugh every now and then just to make him think I'm listening.

Thresh walked with us until our next class, while he bites his plastic spoon.

"Will you stop chewing on your spoon and throw it away?" Jainna said. "You look like an idiot."

"Sorry, it's kind of my habit." He replied. He threw his spoon away before entering his class and stood by the door of the biology room. He said goodbye to us and I just smiled back.

Jainna and I went to our next class which is History. We walked inside and sat on the third row. The teacher, Mr. Raz was standing beside his desk, and he seemed to be staring in my direction. He crossed his arms and said,

"Ms. Robertson, you do know that chewing gums are not allowed in my class. So please spit that out or I will make you swallow it." Everyone was now looking at Jainna, except me. She swallowed the gum and I heard several people say "Eww."

"You may begin the class now." Jainna said. Mr. Raz didn't say any word and started the class. Stubborn human being, I thought. I turned to her and mouthed the words "What the heck?" and she just winked at me.

It was almost two o'clock, and class was about to end. I saw Jainna yawn and rub her eyes. **(NOTE: Jainna doesn't pay attention to most of the class, especially if she dislikes the teacher. Well, the only subject she likes is P.E. Is that even a subject?) ** Ten more minutes til' the end of the class. I looked into the window, the weather seemed really strange. The clouds were dark like it was about to rain and the trees kept moving because of the strong wind. I ignored what I saw and tried to pay attention in class.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open. I was surprised to see Thresh. He was breathing hard and he looked like he was scared. He was looking straight to me and Jainna and I started to feel weird about it. Thresh dashed towards us and took each of our arms and pulled us out of our chairs.

"We have to leave now!" He said. I tried to open my mouth and say a word but nothing was coming out.

"Mr. Underwoods! What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Raz shouted. Thresh ignored him and kept his eyes on us.

"Thresh.." I said. "What's going on?"

"We have to leave. I can't explain things right now, but please. Listen to me, they're coming." He replied.

"What? Who's coming?" Jainna asked.

Just then, we heard students shouting outside and there seems to be a growling sound too. Thresh's eyes widened, and everyone else stood from their chairs. He let go of Jainna and I, he turned and we saw a black dog-like creature in the door. It was growling and he looked hungry. It's saliva was falling everywhere. Gross. Everyone went at the back of the classroom, even Mr. Raz was hiding under his desk.

"We need to get out of here!" Thresh insisted.

"Wha-what is that?" Jainna asked in a shaky voice.

"A hellhound." He replied. "Raven, grab the baseball bat and break the window."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because the hellhound is coming for you guys." He answered. Okaaaay, this was really freaking me out. I had no choice but to follow his order. I took the baseball bat and break the windows. Jainna and I jumped out of it together with Thresh behind us. *Phew! Thank God we were in the first floor.

The hellhound was coming towards us with great speed.

"Run!" Thresh shouted.

At once, Jainna and I both got up and sprinted after Thresh not knowing where he is taking us or why the hell hound was after us.

**Please review..Comments are accepted. Stay tuned for the next chapter. CAMP HALF-BLOOD HERE THEY COOOOME!**


	3. We attack a freakin' hellhound

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating.. I was busy with my Christmas shopping. Lol, got grounded too =)) but not anymore. Here's the chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. **

**ENJOOOOY! :-"**

We ran through the streets, dodging people and cars. Thresh and Jainna was ahead of me and I was having a hard time keeping up with them. I never knew Thresh could run like a horse. I saw the hellhound, still behind. 15 feet away? I didn't have time to think. I pushed myself harder and tried to catch up with them. I was breathing hard, sweat was falling down from my forehead to my cheeks. I wiped it with my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To…Somewhere safe-" Thresh replied.

"A camp." He continued.

"Whaaat? We're being chased by a freakin' evil dog and you want to bring us to a camp? Are you nuts?" said Jainna.

"You don't understand. I'll explain _everything_ once we get there."

We didn't asked any more questions and just kept running and running and running for our lives. The monster was nowhere to be seen behind us, but I know it's still running after us. I can hear it bark. We reached the end of the road. All we saw was a hill, kind of like a farm.

"You maniac! This is a dead end!" Jainna shouted. I knew she was afraid because her eyes were starting to be teary. I've never seen her like this.

"No. I know what I'm doing." Thresh replied.

"Go up in the hill, then you will find kids in armor. They _will_ let you in because you are one of them. Ask for help. Got it?"

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go get help." Said Thresh. We gave him a nod and went up the hill. I took one last look, and I saw the hellhound coming towards him. Wait no, one, two. Three hellhounds. I have no idea how Thresh was gonna handle them. But we kept running and running until we reached the top.

We did see kids in old fashion armor. I mean, who wears an armor these days? I was breathing hard when we reach the top. I didn't have time to look around and admire the view. But I think I saw a sign that says "Camp Half-Blood" Heck, what does that mean? The dudes in armor came towards us, I can tell it was a girl and a boy. They were wearing helmets over their heads. The girl in the armor gasped.

"Half-Bloods!" She said.

"Whaat?" Jainna muttered.

"Where's your protector?" The girl asked. I was so confused, and I didn't know what was going on. I wished it was all a dream. Finally, I said..

"Look! I don't know what's going on but our friend Thresh needs help down there. He's being attacked by..." I thought for a while.

"Hellhounds."

They looked at each other and their eyes went wide.

"Stay inside that gate and don't come out." The boy said. They left us right on the spot. Jainna was staring at me. She was doing her "evil-thinking-look"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on Raven!" she said. "We can't just stand here and do nothing."

"Well, yeah I agree. It'll make us look like idiots standing here and not helping them fight." I thought for a moment.

"But—what can we do?" I continued. She paused for a while, now she was doing her "serious-thinking-face" She scanned the area and finally, she came up with something, as usual.

"Aha!" she said. "I know!" She tapped my shoulder twice then she pointed at a pile of weapons outside the camp. It was old and rusty so maybe they were planning to throw it away. We grabbed some of the not-so-broken weapons. I took a look of what was going on down the hill, I saw the girl helping Thresh with one hellhound and the boy was fighting the two other. We _really need _to help I thought.

Jainna was so freakin' ready to get into the fight. She had a silver sword with rust and a round shield. I can tell it was dang heavy but she still managed to carry it.

"Let's go Raven! I am so ready to beat a hellhound up!" She said.

"Okay okay." I said. I grabbed my own weapon a black sword. I didn't know what kind of metal it was made from. Charcoal? Wait, charcoal is not a metal. Pfft, but who cares. It felt comfortable in my hand, not too heavy, just right.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Jainna smiled and said "ATTAAAAAACK!" She ran ahead of me and I ran carefully down the hill so that I would not trip myself. I ran after Jainna who is now attacking the hellhound.

**Uhm.. So, I'll type the next chapter soon. Hope you guys are enjoying with this fanfic..**

**THANKS FOR READING! =))**

**Whadyaa think? Nice or not? REVIEW! **


	4. Surprisingly I killed a hellhound

**Chapter 3 **

Jainna was just approaching when the hellhound lounge at her. She dodge and tried slashing its neck. But of course, she failed. The hellhound moved sideways and gave Jainna a scratch in her arm. "Aaahh!" she screamed. Blood was oozing out, much not too much. I was standing there like an idiot, scared to fight as always. Especially when I saw Jainna got scratched by the hellhound, which we all know that Jainna is a better fighter than me. I mean what chances do I have against a 4 feet tall evil doggie with claws like talons and teeth like knives? Nuh-uh. Heck, I don't wanna die fighting a stupid dog.

Just then a weird thing happened. Not really happened, happened. But I heard someone said "_Don't just stand_ _there. Help your friend. You can kill the monster. Trust your instincts_." My eyes widened. I turned to look if someone was behind me. Apparently, there was nobody there. "Okay, this is really creepy." I thought and heck! I don't have instincts! "_Nothing is creepy, Raven. Everything is just the way it's suppose to happen." _ Oh God. This was it. I was going crazy. Me? Hearing a voice inside my head? TOTALLY CRAZY. LIKE HELL!

I looked at Jainna who was "risking" her life to fight this stupid dog. She was on the ground with the hellhound above her body, she tried dodging every scratch with her shield. And Thresh and the girl got the hellhound on the ground, thanks to Thresh's harmonica the veins around the field wrapped the hellhound's legs to keep it steady. The macho guy was doing good, though his nose was bleeding. I held my sword really tight with my hands so that I won't let it go. I swallowed and charged towards the hound. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I have my sword stuck in the hellhound's body. The hellhound roared in pain. I didn't really mean to hit it with my sword but It just did. Maybe because of my ADHD? Dunno.

The hound turned to me. It wasn't dead yet. Dang! I moved backwards then sidestep. I saw Jainna out of the corner of my eye. She was trying to get up but she was badly hurt. Suddenly, I didn't mind to look where I was moving. So I hit my back in a 8 feet tall rock. _"Oh great, just great." _I thought "_This is the_ _end. Goodbye cruel world!"_ The hellhound lounged at me, I didn't have time to dodge, but I remember pointing my sword towards it. Just incase. The next thing I know is that its body just slammed against mine. "Raaaaaaaaawrgggh!" It roared and fell to the ground. My eyes were shut tight, thinking that my life was over. I felt blood in my forehead falling down to the corner of my eye. I tried to open them just to take a peek.

"_WHOOOOA!"_ I said to myself. _"I'm alive! I'm still alive!" _ I found the hellhound lying on the ground with blood coming out from its tummy. "_Oh God! I had killed it!"_ Thresh and the two other kids (or at least I thought they were kids) were watching me with their eyes wide. They were all breathing hard. Exhausted from the fight. They successfully killed the other two hounds. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" asked Thresh. I nodded, still in shock from what happened. I reaaalllyy killed that thing!

"Come on," the guy said. "We must report to Chiron and tell him what happened." He walked away towards Jainna who was lying on the ground, unconscious. He carried her in his arms as we enter the gate of the "so-called-camp" I was walking beside Thresh and the girl.

"Thumbs up for killing that thing." Said the girl.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks" I replied.

"I'm Red, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Raven and my friend there is Jainna"

"Welcome to camp." Red said. "Oh and that guy over there is Keith. The one who carried your friend." She continued.

"Oh, okay. Where are we?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Thresh answered. "Chiron will explain everything to you later."

"Yeah, but for now we better get that wound on your forehead cleaned." Red offered. I almost didn't notice my bloody face.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Come follow me in the Big House." She said.

**So yeah…Hope you're enjoying this fanfic **

**COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? Accepted. Go on and hit that REVIEW button! **


	5. We enter the SoCalledCamp HalfBlood

**Chapter 4**

This so-called-Camp-Half-Blood camp is..…well interesting. On the way to the Big House, I saw mostly teenagers fighting with swords. The others were just doing their own thing, I guess. We passed by a lake called "Canoe Lake" and the Arts and Crafts place thingy majigger.

Jainna who was unconscious, was taken to the "infirmary" by the guy named Keith. At least that's what Red said.

"What's in the Big House?" I asked Red.

"Well, as I said, we need to get your forehead bandaged or something. My first-aid kit is in there," she replied. "and Chiron would probably be there too." Red continued.

"Oh right." I stayed silent for a while and let everything she said sink in my brain.

"Who's this Chiron person anyway?" I curiously asked.

She chuckled as if there's something funny about what I asked. "He's the camp director. You'll see when we get there."

Finally, after a long walk, we came to The Big House. How should I describe it? Uhm, well, it's big and white and there was an attic, I guess. Red pushed through the door and we went in. Inside it was very…magnificent. There were pictures on the wall. The people in the pictures were all wearing an orange shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" like what everybody in this camp was wearing. It would be cool if I get to have one of those. No one was inside the Big House except us. I wonder where the Chiron dude is..

"Sit down for a while," Red offered. "I'll go get the kit." I nodded and sat down on the couch. I felt the cut in my forehead, it was still bleeding, but not that much anymore. "Ah, here it is." Red said. She sat next to me and started treating my bruise.

"Okay!" she said. "We're good."

I gave her a smile, "Thank you." I said.

"No biggie!"

"Yeah, oh and where's the camp director? The one were suppose to meet?"

"Right, wait here. I'll go call him. He's probably upstairs." She replied. I waited… and waited. _God! I give up! Waiting is not my thing!_ I told myself. _What's taking Red so long? Maybe I should go upstairs and see for myself._ I stood up and made my way to the stairs. When suddenly, I heard a "_clip clop clip clop_" sound, like a horse or something.

And what I couldn't believe what I saw. _OH MY GOD, I must be hallucinating. _Because what was coming down the stairs is not a person. It was a… a... horse. My mouth dropped open, and I didn't even know if I was drooling or what.

"Raven, this is Chiron. Our camp director." Red said. "And Chiron, this is Raven," gesturing to me. "She's the one I told you about."

"Ah, yes." Chiron said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Uhh," I was staring at his horse body with my mouth opened. I hope I won't catch a fly. I blinked a couple of times to snap out of it. "Oh, yes. The pleasure's all mine, sir." I replied formally.

He chuckled. "Well, I see you weren't expecting me like this."

"Uh, no sir."

"As you see, I'm a centaur. Half-man, half-horse. Like the one in Greek mythology if you know." Chiron said.

"Yes." I said. "This is…unbelievable. I mean, are you for real?" I asked dumbly. Ugh, I really hate myself sometimes.

"Yes child, I am real." He answered with a smile. "Where's your, uhh, friend? The one Red told me about? "

"Oh, her name is Jainna Robertson. She was…hurt. They took her to the infirmary."

"Oh, well l should go and check on her later then. Anyway, Red, please take this to Mr. D while I have a chat with Raven."

"Sure Chiron." Red replied.

"Thank you. We'll join you in the campfire tonight." Right then, Red left the Big House, leaving me with the camp director. "So, Raven." He said. "how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. So is Jainna." I answered.

"Indeed, is this your first time to fight or see a hellhound? Or any other…monster?"

"Yes. But may I ask what this is all about?" I had a lot of questions in my head. And I want answers.

"Do you know anything about Greek?" he asked.

"Yes, like the gods, Olympus, Hercules, and titans?"

"Exactly. And I suppose you know the story of the gods and their titan father, Kronos?"

"Yeah, but not every detail." I was getting irritated with all this Greek question stuff. He didn't even answer _my_ question. "Wait, but, what is that suppose to do with what's happening now? I mean-" Chiron raised his hand to cut me off.

"They're real. Everything I asked you about is true." He said.

"What?" sounding so confused. Well, I _was_ confuse.

"All the gods, titans, Kronos, Olympus and Underworld…_They're all real." _I blinked a couple of times. Real? They're REAL? WHAAAAT? I tried to stay calm.

"So you're saying that there is really such thing as the Greek gods? Like, Athena, Zeus, and Hades?" I asked.

"Yes, they do exist. Doesn't that explain why I'm a centaur?" He chuckled. "And you, Raven, are a demigod."

"Demigod?" Huh..?

"Yes, one of your parents is an Olympian god or goddess." He said with a straight face.

"You mean my dad? I never knew him since I was born."

"Yes. Everyone in this camp is a child of a god or goddess. Like Red, she is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle. And Keith is a son of Apollo."

"Really? Then who's my father?" I demanded.

"I don't know yet. If you're a daughter of the Big Three, monsters should've attacked you before. But as you told me this was your first time to encounter a monster. So you'll probably be a daughter of other gods or minor gods." He explained.

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

"We shall see. Your fathers would probably claim you and Jainna tonight, at the campfire." Chiron said. "If they don't, it means they broke their promise." He smiled and shook his head.

I smiled back. I kept thinking and thinking. Should I tell him my little secret? It seems that he's the right person that I should tell. But what will he say if a tell him that…. _I can see and talk to ghosts._

**Comments? Suggestions? ACCEPTED. Just hit that REVIEW button! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
